


It’s gonna be okay

by Himitsutobi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medication, Movie: Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 08:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsutobi/pseuds/Himitsutobi
Summary: Dick wakes up to the screams of his little brother. Tim is having a terrible nightmare and Dick comes to comfort him.





	It’s gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not dead, I’ve just had a lot of stuff to do.

_Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha_

_“Sweetie, get mamas bazooka.”_

_Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha_

_“Here you go sonny boy, make daddy proud! Deliver the punchline.”_

_Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha ___

__

__Dick woke up the sound of someone screaming, he instantly recognised the voice. It was Tim, he probably had a nightmare again. Dick hurried out of his room and ran to Tim’s. It was only him and Tim home for a few days, Bruce had taken Damian on his first space mission and Jason was who knows where. Dick opened the door to Tim’s room and went inside. Tim was on his bed, tossing and turning, trapped in the nightmare. Dick sat down on the bed and tried to wake him up, shaking his shoulders gently._ _

__“Timmy, you have to wake up. It just a dream.” Dick said gently._ _

__Tim’s eyes flew open and he looked at Dick. For a few seconds Dick could see the madness in them. Until Tim started to laugh, because suddenly the the madness was not only in his eyes. It was in the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way his hands reached up to Dicks throat as he tried to strangle him._ _

__Dick didn’t what to hurt Tim and so he didn’t fight him. He knew that would only scare his brother even more. Tim pushed him down on the bed straddling him over his chest, pressing his hands down over Dicks windpipe._ _

__“I-it’s okay, Timmy.” Dick gasped out, he reached out and touched Tim’s cheek. “It’s just me.”_ _

__Something flashed behind Tim’s forget-me-not blue eyes, and suddenly his laugh changed into hiccups and he stared to cry. He was still strangling Dick, but with less force than before but still enough to kill him. Dick was gonna lose consciousness soon, his vision was starting to blur, but he could still see the tears that were streaming down Tim’s cheeks._ _

__“Don’t cry, Timmy. It’s gonna be okay.” Dick mumbled. He could do little else with the oxygen he had left. His lungs were starting to hurt and he was getting dizzy. “T-Tim… it’s okay.”_ _

__Tim screamed again and cried harder._ _

__“Make it stop! Make _him _stop!” Tim cried. He let go of Dick and hugged himself. Dick gasped as he could finally breathe again. Tim was still sitting on him, but Dick moved him easily. Tim really needed to eat more, he was light as a feather. Tim panicked when Dick touched him, and tried to get away. Dick didn’t let him however, and hugged him close.___ _

____“It’s okay Timmy, I’m here. It’s okay.” Dick said gently, combing his fingers through Tim’s hair, calming him down._ _ _ _

____“D-dick, is that you?” Tim asked, his voice shaking. He hadn’t recognised Dick until now and he slowly realised what he had done. “Oh my God! Dick! I’m so sorry!” Tim cried and hugged Dick desperately, hiding his face in Dicks chest. “I-I almost killed you!”_ _ _ _

____Dick just hugged Tim, petting him._ _ _ _

____“It’s okay Timmy, I know you didn’t mean to.” he said gently. Tim continued to cry._ _ _ _

____This would happen every once in a while. Tim would get relapses and he would lose him sanity for a period of time. He did have an antidote in the form of small pills he had to take everyday. But sometimes when he was working on a difficult case, he would forget to take them. The same way he forgot about sleep and food. Dick had finally forced Tim to go to sleep around 3 am this morning and he hadn’t known that Tim had missed to take his medication the morning before._ _ _ _

____After about an hour or so Tim had calmed down, he was resting against Dick, as Dick was cuddling him._ _ _ _

____“Feeling better now, Timmy?” asked Dick as he kissed Tim on top of his head. Tim didn’t answer and just nodded his head. Dick cast an eye on Tim’s alarm clock, it read 07:46. It was still dark outside, typical Gotham, but there was no real point in going back to sleep._ _ _ _

____“Want to eat some breakfast and watch a movie?” Tim nodded again but he didn’t want to move. Dick smiled down at Tim, he reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small bottle of pills that was standing there. He opened it and held up one of the pills to Tim. “You just have to swallow this first, okay?”_ _ _ _

____Tim opened his mouth and Dick placed it on his tongue, he swallowed it dryly._ _ _ _

____“Good job Timmy.” Dick smiled at him. “You’ll get a big cup of coffee as a reward for that.”_ _ _ _

____Tim liked the sound of that._ _ _ _

____Dick lifted Tim up as he stood up from the bed. He carried Tim out of his room and walked them down to the kitchen. They would stay home today, order pizza and watch movies. He would cuddle and spoil Tim the entire day._ _ _ _

____Dick placed a small kiss on Tim’s cheek as he placed him on a chair at the kitchen island, he started to make some coffee for them and took out his sugary cereal and two bowls._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Tobias_J_Klein  
> Tumbler: himitsutobi


End file.
